channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
TST at Christmas
With the launch of TST came a tradition to do something for Christmas, whether it be special videos or something elsewhere, such as on Roblox. This article details the activities and events at Christmas. 2011 Roblox The Jonateer Roblox account made four 'models' in the form of different gifts that could be taken by other users for free. Like the actual Roblox gifts, they would be removed from sale and opened at a later date. "We are not amused, for we have no sense of smell." The first of these gifts was the TST Gift of Simpletons, wrapped in grey patterned paper with a red ribbon. On the paper were the avatars for Jonateer (now outdated) and KerryNetwork. The gift opened on Christmas Eve. The gift contained a gear item called the "Bash 'Em Proof Bardley", which worked in the same way as the Magic 8 Ball but instead said some of Bardley's famous phrases. 40 people received this gift. "Bloo Planit Virus is not making his list, and he's not checking it twice." The second gift was called the Bloo Planit Gift of Personal Information, wrapped in blue paper with a yellow ribbon. On the paper were several Bloo Planits, and the Jonateer from the WIIB intro. The present opened on New Year's Eve. Inside the present was a retexture of the Golden Pixel award, apparently representing the moment that the Bloo Planit was discovered by K.A.W. 35 people received this gift. "On the 18th December, the Brilliant duo return for the last time this side of New Year... hopefully." The third gift was the Brilliant Gift of Brilliance, wrapped in paper patterned in the same way as the WIIB intro background. On the paper were images of the Jonateer and Rellik from the WIIB intro, and pictures of James Mason. The gift was the first to open, as it opened 18th December - the day the last Series 1 episode of WIIB was broadcast. The gift contained a Roblox version of the WIIB Christmas sleigh. 19 people received this gift; coincidentally, this is the number of episodes that the original run of WIIB lasted for. "Handle with care. Do not let out of crate before nightfall." The fourth gift was called the Festive Crate of Overused TST Meme, wrapped in orange ribbon and made to look like a wooden crate. It was larger than the other presents and, as the name suggests, is supposed to be the 'Kerry' present. The present opened on Boxing Day. Inside the gift was an updated Kerry-ifier, featuring accurate hair colour, facemask and Christmas clothes. 41 people received this gift, making it the most common 2011 gift. A fifth gift was planned with a Robot Wars theme but was cancelled following the collapse of TST Robot Wars and Roblox Robot Wars altogether. The box was diamond plated and had a brown ribbon. Why It's... It's... Brilliant! The final episode of Series 1 was uploaded 18th December and marked the first Christmas video on TST. 2012 In 2012, both the WIIB Series 3 finale and Stories From The Simpletons were intended for a Christmas release, but neither were completed in time for different reasons. Although no presents were released on Roblox by TST, the gift tradition will instead span over 2013 with different themes. 2013 Let's Play Habbo Although not actually released at Christmas time - in fact, released in November - Let's Play Habbo parts 4 and 5 were considered as a 'Christmas special' simply because of the inclusion of Santa Grizolak. Roblox The Kerry Inn acted as host for 2013's Christmas gifts, with gifts providing either an item for exclusive use at The Kerry Inn or, as with the 2011 gifts, an item that the reciever could use in their own places and models. '' "Once you get to know me, I don't seem so strange. Please, take this gift as a token of my appreciation and I guarantee - this Christmas - we'll know each other better..."'' The first gift of 2013 was the Securely Packaged Present of Kerry, and was very similar to the 2011 gift Festive Crate of Overused TST Meme in its crate-like appearance, albeit two stacked crates with a duct tape ribbon. The gift was first released on Halloween 2013 and was closed from sale on St Andrew's Day, immediately giving players access to the 'kerry' command. On 20th December, players received the Kerry BLOXikin to use themselves. 51 people received this gift. '' "I'm exactly the sort of ROBLOXian who would jump onto this 'doge' bandwagon by making The Kerry Inn doge-ified, but if people see the game title 'The Doge Inn' around ROBLOX, quick glances and skim-reading might lead them down the wrong path..."'' The second gift was the Disassociated Present of Doge. The box was relatively square, wrapped in paper patterned with several 'doge' faces. The gift was released November 11th 2013 and was closed from sale one month later on 11th December. 50 people received this gift. On December 23rd, the first rewards from this gift were released: the 'shot' command which gave players an extra strong alcohol that would send their RWC to roughly a quarter, and a collectable figurine of the Institute girl. '' "Recycling - it's good for the planet. This box was kicking about in my room for ages, temporarily housing one of better outfits. Now it's here... demoted, it seems."'' The third 2013 gift was the Private Present of Privacy. The gift appeared as a grunged shoe box, sealed with cellotape and a red ribbon in one corner. In keeping with the prominent 'dungeon' of The Kerry Inn, a leaflet for 'Krleaue' extras is seen on top and underneath the present. The gift was released on 30th November 2013 and was closed from sale only eight days later on 8th December, immediately giving players access to the 'robot' command and also the 'remote' command, giving them a remote to open and close the dungeon gate. 21 people received this gift. On 23rd December, the third and final reward from this gift was released in the form of a collectable figurine of the dungeon robot. '' "I'm not one to cut corners. If I run out of wrapping paper, it's out with the pink blotting paper (it won't run out until 1992) and out with the fountain pen for some serious Bowie lyricing."'' The fourth KerryInLatex gift was the Smartly Wrapped Present of Next Day Lyrics. The present was cylindrical and wrapped with a flourish at one end, and - although in most areas, the texture is distorted, in several other areas you can tell - is wrapped in paper with the full lyrics to 'The Next Day' written on. The gift was released on 8th December 2013 and was removed from sale 20th December 2013. 14 people received this gift. '' "Believe it or not, coming up with these gifts has been difficult, and no doubt you're familiar with the phrase 'scraping the bottom of the barrel'. With this one, I think some of the barrel ended up in it."'' The fifth and final 2013 gift was, fittingly, named the Final Christmas 2013 Present of the Kerry Inn. It was a long present, wrapped in what appeared to be pink latex with a red ribbon. The gift was released on 18th December 2013, coincidentally the day the last episode of WIIB Series 1 was broadcast (and the third TST Roblox gift of 2011) and closed from sale on 23rd December, rewarding players with the 'car' command and a collectable figurine of the pub exterior. The third reward from this gift arrived on 30th December, in the form of a sonic screwdriver aesthetically similar to the console. At first, the screwdriver had no function, but was later adapted to open and close the exterior doors. 15 people received this gift. Category:Projects